


Simple Celebrations

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Kaylee’s birthday wasn’t the disaster Simon thought it was.





	Simple Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (late) birthday present for "obsessed_psyco"

For a moment, Kaylee thought _Serenity’s_ cargo hold was empty – until she saw the figure standing alone in a dark corner.

“Simon?” she called, softly. “You okay?”

“No,” he said, then quickly added, “I mean, yes. I mean, I’m not…”

“Well, that clears things up,” she said, slowly moving closer. “Can I help?”

“You’ve done too much already today,” said Simon, then winced. “No, I didn’t mean—”

“I know you never mean things the way they sound,” she said, smiling. “Are those for me?”

“Yes,” he said, holding out the small bundle of flowers he’d been staring at, tied with a ragged ribbon. “Sorry about that.”

“Why are you sorry?” said Kaylee. “They’re beautiful.”

He sighed. “We had a plan, you know. All of us, even Jayne. We were just going to spoil you, all day. But now your birthday’s over, and it was terrible.

“Well, of course it wasn’t,” she said. “Not that I enjoyed seein’ poor _Serenity’s_ engine in a state like that, but I do love bein’ able to work on her. And River stayed to help me all mornin’ – I’m sure that if it hadn’t been my birthday, the cap’n woulda come to yell at us for gigglin’ so much.”

“Oh,” said Simon. “But dinner…”

“I always like our family dinners, no matter what we’re eatin’. And Wash got Jayne drunk enough to sing! That was sure a hoot.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, then said, “At the very least, I wanted to buy you some flowers when we stopped for supplies, but we needed all the hard currency to buy the engine parts.”

“Then where did these come from?”

“There was a lady with a garden who lived near the salvage yard,” he explained. “I helped her dig some holes for her fence posts and she let me pick those.”

“You did this yourself?” said Kaylee, looking at the little bouquet again. “That makes it even nicer.”

“Really?”

She smiled. “I had a good birthday, Simon. Thank you.”

“Oh. Well. You’re welcome.”

“Plus, you can try again next year.”

Simon smiled back. “I will,” he promised.

THE END


End file.
